


Thanksgiving Preparations

by julesfantoms



Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Luke is in love with Julie, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, getting pies for julie, julesfantoms advent 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesfantoms/pseuds/julesfantoms
Summary: Day 1 of Julesfantoms' 2020 Advent Calendar:When Thanksgiving Dinner is being planned, Luke tries to swoop in and save the day (or just Julie...).
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Julesfantoms advent 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Thanksgiving Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 1 of julesfantoms’ fic advent calendar! 
> 
> In this oneshot, the boys are alive and have grown up with Julie as one of their best friends. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> HUGE thank you to @more1weasley for Beta-ing my work.

\-- -- Wednesday, November 25 -- --

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Luke rolled over in bed and smacked the alarm clock. “6:00” it read in bright green light, no other light illuminating the room, just the green. It was still pitch black outside.

He grabbed his phone from the night stand and immediately sent a text to the 'Sunset Swerve' group chat, a tribute to what Julie called their band the day they met.

“Let’s get this show on the road, boys, I’ll be there soon.”

He immediately got a reply from Alex, “Dress warmly, it’s cold out.”

\-- -- -- -- --

He pulled up to Alex’s house, where he could see the two boys shaking on the porch, clear pouty faces on. Luke rolled the passenger side window down, looking at his friends with a huge smile on his face. “Come on, losers, get in.”

“Luke, it's 6:15 in the morning, do not call me a loser. We are doing this for you.” Opening the door, Alex got in the backseat, shrugging his backpack off his shoulder as he wiggled into the backseat.

“Oh, come on, Alex! It’s an adventure!” Reggie, with his normal chipper self, commented back. 

“You’re an adventure,” was heard mumbled from the backseat before Luke turned up the radio, playing Wham!’s Last Christmas and pulling away from the curb.

\-- -- Sunday, November 22 -- --

Ray, Julie, Carlos, Luke, Alex, and Reggie were all gathered around the kitchen island, making the plans for Thanksgiving dinner. It had become a yearly tradition that the boys spend Thanksgiving with the Molinas while Julie would attend the Christmas dinner with whichever of the boys’ families was hosting that year.

“Your tia is in charge of the turkey, which means the rest of us need to be in charge of everything else,” Ray instructed the group. “Carlos and I are doing the mac and cheese and mashed potatoes, meaning the only things left up for grabs is green beans, ice cream, drinks, and PIE.”

Dun. Dun. Dun. Getting the pie was the one thing NO ONE wanted to be in charge of. This meant getting up really early on a cold fall morning and standing in line for hours on end. Feet hurting, shivering like crazy.

“I believe it is Julie’s year to be in charge of the pie,” Carlos piped up, looking at his sister and wiggling his eyebrows. She made an angry face at him, joking around with the snitch in front of her.

Reggie and Alex just stood around looking in enjoyment, huge smiles on their faces, grateful that for once it would not be up to them.

“I can do it.” Shoot. The joy from the two boys washing away as they heard Luke from behind them. “Julie doesn’t have to do it, I can do it.” 

Big mistake on his part.

\-- -- Wednesday, November 25 -- --

The boys got out of the car and rushed over to the line that was already building at 6:30, before anyone else would come in front of them. The Apple Pan wouldn’t open until 8:15 this morning, the Wednesday before Thanksgiving, but they were already the 8th group in line. 

“Tell me why we have to be here again.” Reggie quickly pointed between himself and Alex.

“Because we do everything together,” Luke came back at him, trying to keep that tight, positive smile on his face, the only thing preventing Alex and Reggie from murdering him on the spot the Sunday before.

“Okay, fine, then why did we volunteer to be here?” Alex went on to ask.

“Because Luke has a crush on Julie!” Reggie practically sang back, then getting into a deeper, more mysterious voice, “The chemistry took hold of his mind…” 

“I do not have a crush on Julie!” He lied right through his teeth. “She just shouldn’t be out here alone so early in the morning.”

“Then why didn’t you just come with her instead of pulling us out here in the cold so early ?” 

Luke hadn’t thought of that idea. “Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting 24 more posts over the next 24 days! Follow me at julesfantoms on tumblr for more :)


End file.
